


Is it Abnormal or Unnatural?

by MissE



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Canadian Shack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissE/pseuds/MissE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two disparate groups hunting the same creature are stuck in a Canadian shack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it Abnormal or Unnatural?

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Don't own or claim rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Sanctuary
> 
>  **Notes:** [The Nuk-luk](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nuk-luk)

Xander walked into the room and shook himself, shedding clumps of snow in the process. “Whose bright idea was it to hunt yetis in the middle of winter?” he wondered. “Oh, that’s right,” he scowled at Giles, “it was yours.”

Giles rolled his eyes. “Not yetis,” he corrected, “nuk-luk.”

“And the difference is…?”

“Yetis are in the Himalayas, we’re in Canada,” Giles shrugged.

Xander eyed him suspiciously. “That’s it?”

“Well, no,” Giles shrugged, “but it is the easiest explanation. I could go on,” he suggested, smirking when Xander backed away, sporting a horrified expression. He did, of course, notice the small grin as the younger man turned away; teasing was always more fun when the other party played up to it.

“And the reason we had to do this now was?” came a new voice from the doorway, as a disgruntled man walked in.

“Because we received a valid sighting –” The Englishwoman stopped when she saw the others already ensconced in the shack. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realise this cabin was already occupied.”

Giles waved her concern away. “We only just got here ourselves. And considering the storm outside, I should think one would take the nearest possible accommodation, and be grateful. Wouldn’t you, Dr Magnus?”

Will glanced at his employer. “Do you know them, Helen?” he asked uncertainly.

“No, I do not,” Helen frowned, reaching for her gun.

“No, you would not,” Giles nodded genially. “Forgive me, but you are listed in our records: I am Rupert Giles from The Council.”

Helen sneered. “You control those warrior children. Well, you had better contact your people and organise your extraction, because I will not permit you to execute a creature simply because it does not conform to your standards of humanity.”

Giles rolled his eyes. “That was the old Council. You would have loved Travers; well, you would have loved to feed Travers to one of your more dangerous creatures,” he smirked. “We now work in partnership not only with our girls, but with many other creatures. We even have alliances with a couple of vampires,” he added slyly.

It was Helen’s turn to roll her eyes. “Vampires are extinct, they have been for around an hundred and fifty years.”

“I wish,” Xander snorted softly.

“You are referring to _Sanguine vampiris_ ,” Giles argued, “a natural species that is all but extinct. There are some in The Deeper Well, as well as other places, not to mention Mr Tesla, though I doubt _any_ vampire regards him as one of them.”

Helen’s mouth twitched into a tiny smile, and nodded. “They do not. So if you weren’t talking about so-called natural vampires, what were you talking about?”

“Unnatural vampires,” Giles smiled. “Believe it or not, not everything unusual is Abnormal; some of it is unnatural, and that is where we come in.”

“Wait a minute,” Will interrupted, “you’re not talking about, say, demons and witches and things? Fairy tale stories?”

Xander shuddered. “Fairy tales: the bane of my existence, German ones especially!”

Will looked at the other man who was still wearing a disgusted look generated, it seemed, by some memory or other. “I’m not actually sure I want to know what that’s about.”

Xander grimaced. “You don’t.”

Helen cleared her throat. “So,” she turned back to Giles, “if you’re not here to hunt the nuk-luk, why are you here?”

Giles smiled slightly. “To talk to them.”


End file.
